


All I Ask

by aurevoirchat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kid Fic, M/M, Sad, Suicide, Unrequited Love, i think thats all, shit idk, they're kids for some of it so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurevoirchat/pseuds/aurevoirchat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn grow up as friends, some things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello :-) ok the summary's pretty awful lmao anyway this is VERY loosely based off of All I Ask by Adele like only one part has anything to do with the song but anyway i kind of wrote this on a whim i hope it isn't awful.

Liam was Zayn's first friend.

Zayn was sitting on the bench alone while the rest of his class was playing on the playground equipment. It's not that he didn't want any friends, it's just that whenever he tried to talk to any of them they would tell him to go away or just blatantly ignored him. He wasn't too upset about it, he could always play with his sisters at home and he kind of liked being alone because it gave him more time to draw. 

Zayn was broken out of his thoughts when someone exclaimed “hi!” quite loudly. Zayn looked up to see Liam, a boy in his class who was really polite and got along with pretty much everyone. Zayn looked all around the bench he was sitting on to see who he was talking to but he was the only one sitting there, so he figured that Liam must've been playing pretend.

“I'm talking to you, silly!” Liam giggled, pointing at Zayn with one of his stubby little fingers.

“You're talking t-to me?” Zayn stuttered out, his heart beating fast at the thought of talking to one of his classmates. 

“Of course!” Liam gave him a big smile and cocked one of his bushy eyebrows at him.

“W-” Zayn started, only to be interupted by Liam speaking really quickly. 

“Sorry, sometimes my mum says I talk too fast when I get excited” he explained, taking a deep breath before asking “do you want to play?” at a much more intelligible pace.

Zayn just smiled and nodded.

For the next few years, Zayn would play with Liam every day. Most of the time they would play on the playground, but Liam would stay inside with Zayn on the days that he would rather just color in a Spiderman coloring book or play with the Legos. 

Zayn liked how much Liam talked. He loved to listen to Liam babble on and on about whatever his sister said the night before or how much candy his parents let him eat before dinner. Liam always talked and talked, but whenever Zayn would speak Liam would stop talking immediately and listen intently to whatever Zayn said, and Zayn would always make sure to smile really big to let Liam know how much he appreciated it because no one else would listen to him quite like Liam would. 

On Zayn's tenth birthday, his parents told him to pass out the Iron Man invitations that he'd picked out excitedly the day before to everyone in his class so that they could all come to his birthday party. Zayn did as he was told, giving an invitation to every student and giving them a nice big smile.

Zayn sat and waited for 4 o'clock to come around so everyone could come and the party could start. He ran into the living room as soon as the digital clock in his room changed from 3:59 to 4:00, nearly knocking his sister down in the process. He let out a large sigh when he saw that no one was there for him, causing his mum to let out a little giggle.

“You have to give them a little more time to get here baby” she informed from where she was sitting on the floor, playing with his youngest sister.

Zayn sighed but nodded, going to join his mum and sister with the game they were playing.

By the time it was 6 o'clock, Zayn had already accepted that no one was going to come and he was back in his room, half heartedly playing with his power rangers. He didn't really expect anyone to come but he thought that it'd be fun for his tenth birthday to be a big one.

“Hey buddy” Yaser smiles, beaming down at his son from his place in the door way “there's someone here for you”

Liam stepped from around the corner with a large smile on his face, yelling “happy birthday!” before charging in and knocking Zayn over with a hug.

Liam only got to stay for an hour, but Zayn thought that the hour with Liam was worth more than any amount of time that he would've spent with all of the other kids that he invited. They got to play all of his favorite games and Zayn got to show Liam all of his toys and the Batman comic that his dad got him, he even showed him the finger paintings that his grandpa helped him do, his face breaking into a huge smile when Liam told him that they were “the most beautiful paintings I've ever seen!”

When Zayn was going to bed that night, he thought that maybe Liam was the best birthday gift he could've gotten.

The next six years were great, and they were closer than ever. They'd spend almost every weekend at each other's houses, playing and staying up to ridiculously early hours of the morning. Zayn's wardrobe slowly filled with clothes that he'd accidentally steal from Liam, and he'd often go looking for one of his hoodies only to find that Liam had taken it for himself.

The summers were filled with them laughing and causing all kinds of trouble for both of their families. They would play football, even though Zayn was terrible and most of the time they'd just end up laying on the grass, laughing until their stomachs hurt and their bodies were too tired to move. Zayn tried to teach Liam how to draw, which ended up with Liam babbling about how he was such a failure and Zayn trying not to laugh as he looked at a mysterious blob that Liam kept insisting was his dog.

They had practically lived with each other. Yaser would never find it surprising if he saw the boys cuddled together, sound asleep until they were forced out of bed to do whatever chores they had that day. Zayn's sisters would often complain because of how much space on the couch they took up because they always had to sit together, but they had no qualms about sinking down onto the floor under a blanket, although Zayn would usually fall asleep on Liam's chest before the movie was even half over. Trisha liked to say they were “like an old married couple” and they would both just laugh, but Zayn's eyes would always fall down to his hands, his heart fluttering rapidly every time she would say it.

Things changed a lot when Liam got a girlfriend. Instead of eating lunch with Zayn, Liam would go make out with her in the auditorium. Liam would usually ditch hanging out with Zayn for her, leaving him to spend his days alone, doodling or painting to occupy the time they used to spend together. 

One day Zayn was eating his lunch and working on a drawing, alone, when Liam plopped down beside of him.

“Hey, man!” Liam smiled, bumping into his shoulder like he hasn't constantly been ignoring his texts and barely speaking to him for the last few months. 

Zayn had so much he wanted to tell him, so much pain and anger that he wanted to throw back in his face. He wanted to shout and scream and cry and hug him because he couldn't take another second without his best friend by his side. Instead of doing any of those things, all he could do is smile and wave, because he was just so relieved that Liam was talking to him.

“So there's this party tonight and everyone's going, you should come” Liam looked at him with those hopeful eyes, the same ones that he'd use when they were little to have his way with Zayn.

Zayn sighed deeply. He already had plans to go out to dinner with his family but, as Liam looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes, he nodded and mumbled a “yeah, sounds like fun”.

Zayn was handed a cup of some mysterious mix of alcohol as soon as he walked in, his face contorting in distaste at burn of whatever they'd put into it, the only other alcohol he'd had was some of Liam's mum's wine coolers when he was 13 and they'd tasted a hell of a lot better than this concoction, but he drank it anyway because it is a party and he thought it'd be a lot more fun if he was drunk.

He spent a good half an hour looking for Liam in whoever's huge house the party was in. He was pushed and shoved as tons of people danced to some too loud music as he headed towards the massive staircase, steadily sipping on his drink and getting more drunk by the second. 

He was nearly tripping over his own two feet as he reached the stairs, a giggle leaving his lips when his shoulder was bumped by someone walking past him. He grasped the staircase with his free hand, his vision blurring a little as he slowly walked up the stairs, nearly tripping a couple of times as he made his way up.

“Hey!” Zayn turned to see Liam's friend rushing up the steps to get to him, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him close so he could hear him without shouting over the music.

“You're Zayn right? Liam's mate?” he asked, to which Zayn nodded.

“He's waiting for you, just in there” he continued, pointing at a closed door across from them.

“Waiting f'me?” Zayn slurred, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“Yep, just for you” the guy snickered, walking away.

Zayn smiled, thinking that maybe he would get his best mate back after all. He stumbled forward and braced himself on the frame of the door, taking a deep breath. He could hear voices on the other side, and Liam giggling. He would know Liam's giggle after all the times he's heard it throughout the years.

“Liam?” Zayn mumbled, his hand fumbling with the door knob before finally turning it, swinging the door open.

Zayn's mouth dropped open as he saw Liam sitting on the bed, his pants pulled down to his knees with some girl sitting between them. They were both looking at him, Liam's face shocked while her's was just angry.

“I-I'm sorry” Zayn stuttered out, quickly shutting the door and turning around, his heart beating out of his chest and his breaths coming out in gasps. He rushed back to the stairs, his steps becoming less of an obstacle as his mind sobered up.

“Zayn, wait!” he heard Liam's voice chanting behind him as he rushed down the staircase, weaving through the crowds of people to the front door.

He was practically sprinting as soon as he got outside. He wasn't sure where he was headed, but he didn't get far before he was bracing himself against a large oak tree and puking his guts out.

He felt a very familiar hand rubbing his back gently until he finished vomiting, until he was just sobbing.

“Hey, Z” Liam whispered, turning him around and pulling him into a warm embrace.

“It's okay, man” Liam assured, pulling away from him but holding him by his shoulders and giving him that kind smile that Zayn's been yearning for.

“No it's not, Li” Zayn sobbed out, tears dripping from his eyes onto the freshly mowed lawn “nothing's fucking okay”.

“What's wrong?” Liam's voice was laced with concern, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion as he caressed Zayn's face, pushing his chin up to force him to look at him.

I love you, he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Liam that nothing's okay because he can't go through his day without thinking about Liam, without wondering why he doesn't want to spend his time with Zayn anymore. He wants to ask him why he cares more about people that he's only known for a few weeks than he does about Zayn, who's been by his side for years. He wants to tell Liam that nothing's okay because Liam doesn't care about him anymore.

But he knows he can't say any of that. He knows that he can't tell Liam because Liam will never feel the same way about him. He knows that he's only ever seen Zayn as a friend, that he's never wondered about what it would be like to go to sleep and wake up every day together.

Instead of saying anything, he just pulls Liam close to him, he sinks into Liam and he let's him hold him as long as he'll allow.

Liam starts hanging out with Zayn after that, but it's not like before. He'll come over to his house and play video games and chat about things that don't matter. Liam won't sleep in the same bed as him, and he always makes sure to return his clothes if he has to borrow some. He does his best to keep his distance, refusing to even hug Zayn and almost never maintaining eye contact with him.

Zayn almost wishes that he would ignore him again, knowing that it would hurt less if they had no contact at all than if they had this ghost of a relationship they had before. Zayn knows he'd be better off if he just stopped talking to Liam at all, but he just can't will himself to let go.

“Zayn” Liam sighs one day while they're sitting in Zayn's room, Liam sitting at his desk while Zayn's doing homework on his bed. 

“Yeah, Li?” he responds, not bothering to take his eyes off of his laptop as he speaks.

“Do you like anyone?” Liam asks, and Zayn does look up to see Liam looking down at his lap and chewing on his lip nervously.

“Why d'you ask?” Zayn questions, clearing his throat as he turns back to his laptop, trying to distract himself from the topic.

“Well, we've been friends for so long and I've never even heard you talk about having a crush on anyone. Why is that?” Liam was tapping his foot as he spoke, which Zayn knew was a nervous habit he had.

“You” Zayn whispered, the word barely audible to his own ears. He closed his eyes, silently hoping that Liam didn't hear him.

“Me” Liam states, looking directly at Zayn now.

“Yeah, you. I'm kind of-” Zayn takes a deep breath, exhaling shakily as his eyes lock with the eyes he's seen a million times, the eyes he never wants to go a day without seeing.

“I'm in love with you, Liam”

He doesn't respond, he just nods his head, stands up, and leaves.

Zayn spends the next few months drawing, painting, watching shitty TV and boring movies with predictable plot lines. He does everything he can to keep his mind off of Liam. 

He convinces his family that everything's going okay and that he's doing just fine. He goes to school every day and even gets a part time job at the coffee shop. He gives people hollow, yet convincing, smiles and does everything he can to fabricate a story about how his day was filled with anything other than misery and longing. 

He convinces everyone that he's doing just fine, but he can't seem to convince himself.

He tries his best not to think about Liam, but every thing about his life is out of balance without Liam in it. He can't sleep without remembering how it felt to have Liam holding him, to have their hearts beating in sync as they fell asleep while the sunlight was peeking through the window. He can't spend time with his family without feeling a coldness that only the warmth of Liam by his side could fill. He can't even look in the mirror without seeing a certain spark missing from his eyes. He can't even feel anything anymore because he can't remember how to do it without Liam.

Zayn's doing homework one day when he hears a knock at his door.

“Hey buddy” Yaser smiles, beaming down at his son from his place in the door way “there's someone here for you”

Zayn looks up from his laptop to see Liam, standing before him like he hadn't left with all of Zayn's happiness all those months ago.

Zayn doesn't really know what to do. He wants to apologize and yell at him and hit him and beg him to come back because his life is empty without him. He wants to do anything, react in any way at all, but all he can do is sit there and look at him.

“I just come to say goodbye” Liam states, his gaze darting everywhere but to Zayn. 

“Goodbye” Zayn repeats, blinking a few times.

“Yeah, I'm-” Liam cuts himself off with a sigh “you're never going to see me again, we're not going to be friends or anything ever again”

Zayn sets his laptop to the side, walking over to Liam slowly as though he might scare him away if he moves any faster. He touches Liam's face, tilting his chin up and meeting his eyes, those beautiful eyes that reflect all of the happiness and joy and love he's ever felt. 

“All I ask is” Zayn starts, pausing to take a breath and swallow the lump in his throat as he sees his entire history in the boy standing in front of him. 

“If this is my last night with you, hold me like I'm more than just a friend. Give me a memory I can use” Zayn whispers, tears falling down his face as he stares into Liam's eyes, silently begging him.

Liam nods, pulling Zayn into one last embrace. Zayn holds him as close as he possibly can, close enough to feel their hearts beating together one last time. He cries silently into his shoulder, doing his best to absorb this last moment with him. 

Liam slowly pulls away, grabbing Zayn's arms and placing them by his sides. Zayn keeps looking at him, and Liam gives him a slight smile, before grabbing Zayn's face and pulling him into a gentle kiss. 

The kiss only lasts a moment, but in that moment Zayn can feel the last bit of love, compassion and happiness that Liam is going to take with him when he leaves.

Liam presses their heads together, keeping his eyes closed but caressing Zayn's face gently as he takes a deep breath.

“Goodbye, Zayn” he breathes out “I love you”

He pulled away, and Zayn opens his eyes just in time to see his only friend, the love of his life, and the final piece of his heart, walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam comes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) hello SO I felt like I needed to let everyone know how the story ended so here's the sequel ! i hope it doesn't suck

It had been one year since Liam left. 

Zayn's honestly surprised that he's lived this long, though he's not sure that he'd call his lifestyle actually living. He often dreams about what his life would be right now if he had never told Liam that he loved him. The dreams are filled with intimate moments, like cuddling together on Zayn's couch while his sisters argue over what TV show they should watch, or helping Zayn's parents cook, although they would just end up causing a mess instead of actually helping. He dreams about feeling the warmth Liam emitted once again, feeling an echo of their final embrace over and over every single night.

There's a moment every morning when Zayn wakes up, a moment when he's not sure where he is and everything around him just feels warm and safe and alright. It only lasts a split second, but Zayn often thinks that Liam felt just like that moment. And, just like that moment, his time with Liam was fleeting.

Zayn's family makes sure to never mention Liam. He always puts on a brave face, trying to let them know that everything's alright, but he knows that they can see how his smiles never quite reach his eyes, how his laughs are always forced and how he spends most of his time just sitting in his room, just staring off into space as he replays that one final moment that he had with Liam, a taste of the life they could have had together.

It's Zayn's last year in school before he goes off to uni and somehow he's kept his grades up and produces enough depressing art to get into some art school in London. His parents had been so excited, pulling him in for a group hug and telling him how proud they were of him, and all he could do was fabricate a smile and thank them before he focused on the fact that Liam wasn't here to celebrate with him, that he wasn't here to give him that big smile that made his eyes crinkle up and promise that he was going to do whatever he could to get in to the same uni because they'd told each other that they would when they were 14. 

He hated going to school. He hated going to all of the classes and seeing the empty seat that Liam should've been sitting in. He hated walking by Liam's locker and not seeing him standing there talking to all of the friends that made him so much happier than Zayn ever could have. 

Zayn actually sort of liked going to work. He likes that he can keep his mind busy and that the customers are always in too much of a rush to have any sort of intimate conversation with him. He likes that he can actually do something productive instead of just sitting in his room and trying to hold himself together. 

He liked seeing the customers polite smiles that they would give him when they got their drinks. He even liked when some of the customers would flirt with him, and he'd always be sure to give them a smile and shake his head playfully, knowing that he could never make anyone happy because he was too broken to even make himself feel anything other than misery, let alone anyone else.

“Vanilla latte!” one of his coworkers shouted one day while they were swamped, her voice lilting over the dull roar of the small crowd of impatient workers who were shouting about how their breaks were over in 5 minutes and how they were going to be late for whatever important meeting they had.

“Name?” Zayn shouted back, putting the lid on the coffee and turning around, eyes scanning the crowd before landing on-

“Liam” he whispered, dropping the coffee as he gaped at him like he was seeing a ghost.

“Zayn?” one of his coworkers hissed, giving him an indignant look.

Zayn couldn't respond, couldn't move, couldn't do much of anything really. All he could do was stare into Liam's eyes, the eyes that had torn him apart so many times, the eyes that he constantly saw in his dreams and wished so longingly that he could stare into forever. 

He found it kind of funny that Liam's eyes still had the spark they've had ever since the day they first met. They still shined with the mischief that Liam had when he was 12 and he somehow convinced Zayn to sneak out with him to go swimming in his neighbor's pool, although they got caught before they even got in. They still shined with the kindness that he'd had ever since they'd first met, when he was just a lonely kid sitting by himself and Liam was just a bit too outgoing for his own good.

Zayn wondered if he could find everything that he lost when Liam left if he searched hard enough.

“Zayn!” someone shouted, finally making him look away from Liam's gaze, his eyes immediately darting to the floor, staring at the latte he'd dropped.

“I-I'm sorry” Zayn rasped out, his voice coming out uneven and shaky, before he quickly walked out of the coffee shop.

He wasn't sure where he was headed, his teary eyes looking for the nearest bus stop that he could find so he could get as far away from Liam as possible.

“Liam” he breathed out, his head shaking in disbelief. What the fuck was he doing back? Where had he been for the past year? 

Zayn mentally chided himself, remembering that every time he's asked these questions before it's just gotten his hopes up and he'd gotten hurt even more. 

His pace quickened as he saw a bus, his boot landing in a shallow puddle of rain water and splashing out onto his jeans as he rushed towards the stop. His heart was thudding too loudly in his ears for him to notice anything, like the baby crying across the street, or the music blaring out of a car speeding by, or Liam shouting his name as he sped up to catch him.

Zayn felt a tug on his arm, and he turned his head to be met with Liam's face for the second time that day. Liam's breath was coming out sort of heavy, his hood pulled over his head as he grasped Zayn's arm and gazed into his eyes.

It took everything in Zayn not to lean into his touch, not to pull Liam into a hug or punch him in the face or do anything but shrug out of his grip. 

“Just listen, Z, please” Liam pleaded, looking at Zayn with those hopeful eyes, the ones he'd given him a million times before to persuade Zayn into doing whatever he'd want him to do.

“Why should I?” Zayn mumbled after a long pause, breaking their eye contact to stare down at his soaked boots.

“What?” Liam whispered, bringing his hands up to grasp Zayn's shoulders.

“Why should I listen to anything you have to say?” Zayn choked out, tears dripping from his face to mix with the rain that was now pouring down on them “you didn't bother to listen to me”.

“Zayn-” 

“No” Zayn shouted, cutting him off as he pushed him back, looking up at Liam to see tears welling up in his own eyes “you don't get to hurt me anymore”.

Zayn ran after that. He ran to the old abandoned museum that he and Liam used to sneak off too when they were younger. He went up to the roof, sitting and staring off into the distance until the sun began to rise, his eyes red rimmed and his body aching with exhaustion.

All he could do is replay everything in his head, his entire life with Liam and every moment that he'd spent with him, every moment that he so desperately longed to relive so that he could feel anything other than the awful emptiness that he was left with. 

He suddenly heard footsteps behind him, not even needing to turn his head to know that it was Liam walking up to him. He wanted to get up and run some more, but he was too tired, too exhausted to do anything but sit there.

“How'd you find me?” Zayn asked flatly, not even flinching when Liam sat down beside him.

“Wasn't hard” he responded, giving Zayn a kind smile “I did show you this place, y'know”

Zayn's mouth did smile a bit a that, remembering how scared he was when Liam first took him here. Liam had to hold his hand when they walked up the stairs because he was too afraid that they were going to fall. He remembered how he gasped when he saw the view from the top of the building, Liam immediately laughing and giving him a large smile before he had to hold Zayn's hand again when he realized how high up they were.

“Remember when we got set those fireworks off here for my birthday?” Liam giggled out, making Zayn laugh a bit as he remembered Liam's face when they nearly exploded instead of going into the air like they were supposed to.

“You nearly burned the place down” he whispered, the first genuine smile that he'd had in so long gracing his face.

Zayn shivered when the wind blew on them, his clothes still a bit damp from the rain. Liam quickly draped an arm over him, pulling Zayn over to rest his head on his shoulder. Zayn took a deep breath before wrapping his arms around Liam and burying his face into the crook of his neck, a fresh set of tears springing to his eyes.

“Why did you leave?” Zayn choked out between sobs, Liam's hand coming up to ruffle his hair as he took a deep breath.

“It kind of started when I got my first girlfriend, remember that?” Liam laid down, shuffling Zayn around so that his head was resting on his chest like when they were young and would watch movies with Zayn's family, his dad rolling his ass and making fake disgusted noises at how domestic they were.

“Kind of hard to forget, innit?” Zayn retorted, his voice thick with tears as he intertwined his legs with Liam's, feeling warm again for the first time since he left.

“Yeah, yeah” Liam laughed out, running his fingers through Zayn's hair before he continued.

“Anyway I started hanging with all of those guys, y'know, they guys I would party and stuff with” Liam paused to clear his throat and pull Zayn closer to him. 

“They, um, they started saying all these things about you. They were saying that you were gay and using some less kind words to describe you. At first I just kind of brushed it off because, well, you were my best friend and of course I thought that they were just trying to say those things to get to me but after awhile I started saying those nasty things about you too and-”

Liam cleared his throat again, tightening his grip on him. Zayn looked up and saw tears silently streaming down Liam's face, though he was just looking straight ahead as he began to speak again.

“I said so much stupid shit about you, Z, and you didn't do anything to deserve it. All you did was stay by my side, all you did was love me. After that party we went to I somehow got it in my head that I couldn't be as close to you as I was before because I was afraid that I would get attached to you or something and that I would start falling in love with you but I didn't realize that I already was in love with you”.

Liam paused for a moment, finally looking down to meet Zayn's eyes.

“I love you, Zayn. I love you so fucking much. I can't go a day without thinking about how much I love you, and how badly I fucked up when I left”.

“Why?” Zayn asked quietly, his tongue darting out to lick his lips “why did you leave after I told you?”

“I was just scared” Liam started, bringing a hand down to caress Zayn's face.

“I was so scared to love you. After all of the things that the guys said I just-it was so fucking stupid. I just didn't think that I could love you, not the way that you wanted me to. 

I couldn't have been more wrong. I just should've stayed and stopped being friends with those assholes, and we could've been together like we were always meant to. But I didn't, and I'm so fucking sorry Zayn”.

“Where did you go?” Zayn asked, trying his best to keep the lump in his throat from rising.

“I told my parents that I wanted to go to a boarding school in Wales. I couldn't stay here, Zayn. I couldn't look at you every day and see how miserable I'd made you”.

“But you kissed me” Zayn stated, a few more tears escaping his eyes to stain Liam's hoodie.

“I had to. I couldn't leave the love of my life without at least kissing you, even if I was kissing you goodbye”.

“I'm going to uni in London” Zayn said after a moment, sitting up and wiping his face “you can move there with me and we can be together”.

Liam sat up with him, giving him a sad smile.

“I can't do that, Z. I got accepted early to a uni in America. I'm going to live there with my girlfriend. It's all set up, no changing it”.

Zayn just nodded, wiping his face once more. Of course Liam had a girlfriend. Of course he'd moved on. Of course Zayn was the only one who was frozen in this miserable moment in time.

“I can't live like this anymore” Zayn sighed out, closing his eyes as more sobs wracked his body “I can't live without you, Li”

“I can't live without you either, Zayn” Liam responded, his voice sounding a bit more distant.

Zayn looked up to see Liam standing on the edge of the roof, the light of the rising sun making him look like some sort of divine being. 

“But we don't have to live” Liam continued, extending a hand to help Zayn stand beside him “we can jump”.

“Together” Zayn rasped out, holding onto Liam's hand like he did the first time he ever saw the ledge, finally feeling the safety he was so desperate for all those years ago. 

Liam pulled Zayn into a quick kiss, both of their hearts beating wildly and their breathing coming out in huffs as they where finally where they belonged. They were finally home.

“Together” Liam said, and they jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed !

**Author's Note:**

> again i hope it wasn't too awful ! thanks for reading ;)


End file.
